Chase and Run - Na Jaemin x Mark Lee
by AnQueen
Summary: 『나재민 - 한 에빈 - 마크이』 "SAMPAI MATAHARI TERBENAM. JADI PACAR AKU. MAU YA?"
1. i'll take you home

**Han Yebin's side**

Hari ini sampai 2 minggu kedepan hari-hari gue nggak kayak biasanya. Biasanya gue pulang di jemput sama mama gue, tapi untuk sekarang ini nggak bisa. Mama gue nemenin papa gue ke China. Gak tau ngapain. Paling bisnis atau apalah ya.

Gue yang udah cape habis belajar diperpus, main nemplok aja di pager jaring belakang lapangan basket.

"Haechan..." Panggil gue kalem eh yang noleh malah orang lain.

"Haechan! Dipanggil sama Yebin!" teriak Jeno yang bikin gue nyengir.

"Lo udah kelar?" tanya Haechan dari radius 7 meter yang gue jawab dengan anggukan. "Gue belum. Tunggu bentaran yak," lanjutnya yang gue jawab anggukan.

Haechan ini adalah tetangga gue dari gue kecil. Gue satu TK, SD, SMP dan sekarang satu SMA sama dia. Papa mama gue kalau lagi sibuk suka banget nitipin gue ke rumah Haechan, soalnya mamanya Haechan selalu dirumah. Mamanya punya toko roti yang bukanya cuma jam sekolah doang. Jadi pas Haechan balik, mamanya juga balik.

Seperti biasanya, kalau nggak ada mama gue, gue pulangnya nebeng Haechan soalnya gue gak bisa naik motor. Sebenernya bisa aja sih naik sepeda, tapi sepeda gue tu ya akhir-akhir ini ngajak gelut, lepas mulu masa rantainya. Yang ada gue telat tiap hari kalau naik sepeda. Toh juga Haechan gak rugi kalau gue nebeng.

Gue masuk kelapangan dan cari tempat yang teduh terus duduk nyender sambil ngeliatin mereka main basket. Sebenernya gue seneng sih main-main kayak gini. Kalau boleh _join_ gue bakal _join_. Tapi masalahnya _skill_ gue sampis banget.

Mereka tiba-tiba teriak gaduh banget terus habis itu bubar dari lapangan. Haechan jalan kearah gue barengan sama Renjun.

"Lo nungguin gue disini, makin ireng entar lo." Haechan ngulurin tangannya ke gue buat bantuin gue berdiri.

"Ini juga tempat paling teduh kali," sahut gue sambil nepuk-nepuk rok gue ngilangin pasir yang nempel.

"Gue duluan ya," ucap Renjun sambil make tas ranselnya dia. "Hati-hati pulangnya Yebin."

Gue menatap sosok cowok _pure _dengan perawakan kurus, putih dan lebih tinggi dari gue itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku. Sudah lama rasanya nggak tegur sapa sama Huang Renjun. Hm, mungkin setelah gossip dia suka gue dulu. _Dunno._

"Yang dihati-hatiin cuma Yebin, dasar bucin," celetuk Haechan sama Renjun yg udh pergi.

"Jarang-jarang liat Renjun main basket," gumam gue sambil jalan ke loker sekolah buat ngambil helm lalu pergi keparkiran.

"Sering kok sekarang, lo aja yang jarang nongol. Belajar mulu sih."

"Biar gak bego kayak lo," sahut gue sambil naik ke boncengan. "Chan, Mekdi."

"Lo yang bayar."

"Iya," sahut gue enteng.

Udah biasa mah gue dibajak sama Haechan. Gue juga kalau bajak dia kadang di kasih-kasih aja. Sama sahabat-sahabat gue yang lain juga. Guenya mah kalau ada duit fine-fine aja, masalahnya ya kalau enggak ada.

Sesampai di Mekdi, _as always_ gue makan burger dua biji. Jangan bilangin gue rakus ya karena Haechan juga makan dua biji dengan ukuran yang lebih besar tentunya.

"Kemarin lo makan malem apaan?" tanya Haechan. "Mama gue suruh gue nganterin nasi goreng tapi lo gak bukain pintu."

"Makan roti sisa tadi pagi, lo kerumah gue jam berapa?"

"Jam 10an. Udah tidur lo jam segitu? Masa? Setau gue lo suka ngalong gitu? Sambil nyetel lagu shawn mendes nyaring nyaring sampe kedengeran ke dapur gue."

Gue nyengir. Iya, kamar gue deketan sama dapur Haechan. Kalau mamanya Haechan lagi bikin roti dirumah tuh ya. Wih, wanginya bikin gue ngibrit ke rumah Haechan biar bisa dapet yang paling anget rotinya. "Capek banget kemarin. Lari lari ngejar bola mulu 3 jam."

"Oh iya. Lusa gue ada seleksi tim basket. Entar pulangnya bareng Renjun aja."

"Jalan kaki aja deh gue."

"Lah kenapa?"

"Males aja sama cowok lain. Ngebut."

"Entar gue bilangin biar gak ngebut."

"Ngarang lo. Kemarin juga gue nyuruh lo nganterin Yuwon lo oper ke Renjun terus Yuwonnya ngadu ke gue kalau Renjun ngebut banget, paginya gue tanya ke Renjun dia bilang lo nyuruh ngebut biar cepet sampe."

"Itukan lain cerita pea."

"Sama. Lo suka jailin kita-kita."

"Itu tu kebahagiaan seorang Haechan."

"Di doain gak lulus sama mereka baru tau rasa lo."

Haechan ketawa ngakak. "Yaudah jalan kaki. Ntar lo jan sok-sokan bilangin Mama gue kalau gue gak nganterin lo pulang. Ntar gue di bogemin lagi."

"Iya-iya."

"Pake hodie entar biar ga ireng."

Gue nyumpal mulut Haechan pake kentang goreng. "Tau lo makin ireng jadi diem aja."

"Irweng gweh maskuhlin."

Gue sumpelin lagi mulut dia pake burger gue yang sisa setengah. "Makan tuh. Habisin. Kenyang gue."

Haechan mengacungkan jempolnya sedangkan gue sedikit merutuki nasib kenapa punya teman bentukkannya kayak gini amat.

Gue masih inget banget waktu kemarin di Mekdi si Haechan bilang lusa. Lusa yang artinya besok. Bukan hari ini. Tapi kenapa ni anak gak nongol-nongol di parkiran? Motornya masih ada juga.

Gue ngambil handphone gue di saku tapi... Iya... gue emang gini... Pinter tapi bego juga... HP aja pake acara ditinggal di kelas.

Gue segera balik kekelas setelah misuh-misuh nggak jelas dan ngambil HP gue yang masih di charger. Gue ngintip sedikit kekelas Haechan tapi disana udah gak ada siapa-siapa.

Gue membuka HP gue dan menelpon Haechan.

"Dimana lo?"

_"Seleksinya hari ini. Jadi gue ada di aula. Tadi gue udah nyuruh temen gue ngantar lo kok. Belum disamperin elo?"_

"Gue tungguin lo aja."

_"Gue udah bilang supaya nggak ngebut. Jadi Santai aja. Gak usah nunggu gue. Bakal lama. Hari ini juga lo ada les. Entar kalau bolos di telpon papa lo, entar lo diomelin terus lo mencak mencak ke gue."_

"Kok lo bawel?"

_"Makanya pulang aja. Jangan ngotot."_

"Iya gak nungguin elo."

_"Oke. Nanti telpon gue kalau udah selesai les."_

"Iye. Good luck."

Gue nutup telpon Haechan dan pergi ke parkiran. Baru aja nyampe tangga gue ngeliat cowok ngos-ngosan. Dia mandang gue sejenak terus senyum manis.

"Gue anter lo pulang. Gak pake ngebut."

**kalau mau baca lebih lanjut ada di wattpad dengan id anqueen45 ya gaess **


	2. Na Jaemin

**2\. Na Jaemin**

**Na Jaemin's side **

"Jaemin lo pulang sendiri kan ya?" tanya Haechan buru-buru.

"Iya. Napa?"

"Anterin temen gue. Ke tempat les yang dideket lampu merah arah rumah lo. Apalah itu namanya, lupa gue."

"Gak tau tuh gue dimana. Ogah pokoknya. Pen cepet-cepet kekasur."

"Gue beliin jajangmyeon plus kimchi deh besok."

"Plus minum?"

"Deal. Tapi gak pake ngebut, dia ga suka."

"Oke. Siapa nih yang diantar? Gue tunggu dimana?"

"Yebin. Han Yebin. Tunggu diparkiran, kalau gak ada mungkin piket atau apalah. Ambil helmnya dia warna ungu di loker gue."

Han Yebin? _Seriously?_

"Oke," sahut gue terus langsung pergi ke lantai paling bawah. Tempat semua loker siswa berada. Gue buka lokernya Haechan yang nggak kekunci karena isinya cuman dua helm doang, habis itu gue pergi ke parkiran. Gue nunggu lumayan lama. Sekitar 10 menitan.

"Apa udah pulang ya?" gumam gue terus ngelirik lantai 3 gedung sekolah. "Piket kali ya ?"

Gue segera ngibrit lari ke sekolah. Kalau gak ada di kelas gue bakalan ngibrit nyari dijalan. Gue gak mau nyia-nyiain peluang gue nganter Yebin yang notabenenya cewek kalem tapi susah benget dideketin cowok-cowok. Gara-gara itu juga dia menjadi 'ikon' dari taruhan. Banyak dah pokoknya taruhan yang pakai nama dia.

Gue berhenti naik tangga waktu liat sepatu kets putih didepan gue. Gue dongakin kepala dan sejenak diam. Emang bener ya kata Jeno, Yebin cantik sayang deketnya cuma sama si sinting petakilan Haechan.

Gue senyum semanis mungkin. "Gue yang ngantor lo. Gak pake ngebut."

Dia diem sejenak. "Iya," sahutnya. "Itu helm guekan? Sini gue bawa sendiri."

Gue nyerahin helm dia terus jalan dibelakang dia.

Seriusan nih dia susah didekatin cowok? Kata orang dianter selain sama Haechan aja susah. Lah ini gue enak aja? Ini rezeki tuhan emang turun kalau sore hari ya?

Yebin kayak ragu gitu buat naik motor gue pas liat bentukan motor gue yang orang-orang juga tau kalau ini motor dipake buat ngebut.

Dia ngelepas helmnya."Gue jalan kaki aja."

Untuk sepersekian detik gue diam. Ini namnya bukan sekedar gak suka lagi. Ini mah takut.

Gue turun dari motor gue."Gue gak ngebut. Janji," ucap gue ngeyakinin Yebin. "Malah kalau lo jalan kaki lebih bahaya. Diluar rame sama om-om tukang ngebut yang kalau jalan secepat ufo. Entar salah-salah lo kenapa-kenapa. Kalau gue, ya, lo bisa percaya gue. Gue juga bakal di sleding kali sama Haechan kalo bawa lo ngebut."

Yebin menunjuk motor gue ragu. "Motor lo tipe motor ngebut."

"Emang motor Haechan enggak apa?"

Yebin mengangguk-angguk keci membuat gue jadi gemas sendiri.

"Jangan ngebut," ucapnya terus pake helm dia.

Gue naik lagi ke motor gue dan noleh kepspion gue. "Udah?"

"Udah."

Gue segera tancap gas. Jalan kerumah gue mah udah hapal mati gue dan tanpa sadar gue ngebut dikit. Gue ngerasain tangan Yebin yang awalnya cuma megang seragam gue jadi meluk gue. Sejenak gue noleh kespion dan ngeliat mukanya yang takut-takut gitu. Perlahan gue nurunin kecepatan.

Gue berhenti di tempat les Yebin yang gak jauh dari rumah gue. Dia turun terus ngelepas helmnya.

"Sori."

"Sori."

"Lo sori kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Meluk elo. Gak sengaja," ucapnya sambil rapiin rambut dia.

Gue ngarahin kaca spion gue ke dia. "Gue yang gak nyadar ngebut. Sepi sih jalanan. Sori ya."

"Iya. Makasih ya."

"Sama-sama. Lo kelar jam bearapa? Biar gue jemput nanti." Lah, guenya ketagihan antar jemput Yebin.

"Nanti di jemput Haechan."

Gue berooh ria. "Yaudah. Gue balik," ucap gue terus tancep gas.

Gue tersenyum tipis ngingat waktu Yebin meluk gue. Ini pertama kalinya cewek meluk gue dengan indeks terpaksa atau dituntut keadaan. Biasanya mereka yang gue bonceng langsung main peluk aja.

**Han Yebin's side**

Gue turun dari motor Haechan. "Makasih pak boss," ucap gue sambil ngasih helm gue ke Haechan. Sengaja biar dia taroh di loker dia soalnya loker gue ada isinya. Kalau diamah gak ada. Dia juga punya loker di ruang khusus aula tempat anak basket latihan indoor.

Gue segera ngacir kekelas. "Yiseul, Yuwon, Yeorin." Gue meluk sobat karib gue yang dulunya sekelas semua sama gue. Sekarang Yeorin sekelas sama Haechan terus Yiseul sekelas sama Renjun. Tapi syukur aja sih mereka tiap pagi selalu ngumpul dikelas gue.

"Ni bocah napa dah. Kek gak ketemu kita bertahun-tahun aja," semprot Yuwon yang masih gue peluk.

"Gue kesepian dirumah."

"Emang rumah lo bisa seramai apa hah? Lo anak tunggal juga," sahut Yiseul. "Kenapa gak kerumah Haechan aja. Tinggal lompat pager juga."

"Dia kerumah temennya mulu tiap malem."

"Itu gara-gara kelas gue lagi banyak tugas. Tau ajalah Bu Sooyoung, kalau ngasih tugas gak pernah selow." – Yeorin.

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Untungnya kelas gue gak dapat Bu Sooyong. Kelas gue kebagian Pak Baekhyun yang super kiyutt.

"Eh iya gue lupa nanya. Kemarin lusa lo dianter pulang Jaemin?"

"Jaemin?" gue memiringkan kepala sejenak ngingat kemarin lusa.

Ah, pasti cowok itu. Jujur aja gue gak tau namanya siapa. Tapi gue pernah dengar nama Jaemin dari Haechan.

"Iya kayaknya."

"Lah?"

"Kemarin lusa gue emang diantar sama orang lain tapi gak tau namanya siapa. Gak pake name tag."

"Gue kira lo kenal Jaemin soalnya sering main bareng Haechan." – Yeorin.

"Tau nama doang. Gak tau muka. Yang gue inget mah cuma Renjun sama Jeno," ucap gue nyebutin dua orang mantan teman sekelas gue.

"Seriusan? Lo nggak tau Jaemin? Yang siaran radio tiap hari Selasa sama Jumat itu Jaemin." –Yiseul

"Ah, itu dia? Pantes kayak pernah dengar suaranya."

"Lo emang, kadang otak lo _useless_ banget." Gue natap tajem Yuwon. "Ya meskipun lebih_ useless_ otak gue sih," sambungnya lagi yang bikin gue nyengir.

"Berarti kemarin lusa pertama kalinya lo di bonceng cowok selain Haechan dong?" tanya Yiseul lagi.

Ya mereka semua tau kalau gue gak pernah naik ke boncengan sembarang orang.

"Om-om taksi."

"Itu beda Yebin zheyeng," sahut Yuwon gemas sambil menekan kedua pipiku.

"Ya jelaslah itu pertama kalinya. Lo gak tau kemarin waktu Haechan bilang makasih ke Jaemin udah nganter Yebin gak pake ngebut. Beuhh, sekelas ramee beut dah. Jeno yang waktu itu sering banget ngajak lo pulang bareng berasa di khianatin."

Gue ketawa ngakak. _Overeaction. _

"Kalau sampai kekelas gue mungkin Renjun bakal gantung diri," ucap Yiseul sambil sumringan diikuti lirikan kita bertiga.

"Lo nggak ngusah ngada-ngada. Kita juga pada tau kali lo deket sama Renjun kalau di kelas. Lo pikir mentang-mentang beda kelas lo bisa gitu sembunyiin hal-hal kayak gitu dari kita? Terutama gue? Gak bakal bisa baebeh," cerocos Yeorin.

"Enak ya di kelas lo ada Renjun yang ganteng. Bisa dipandang-pandang. Dikelas kita Cuma ada Chenle doang. Itu juga gak ngerti gue napa dia dibilang ganteng. Masi gantengan Jisung jugakan?" Yuwon nyenggol gue.

Gue ngangguk ngiyain. Gak salah juga. Jisung ganteng kok. Chenle juga. Ganteng'kan _relative_.

OoO

Ditengah pelajaran gue izin ke toilet. Sendiri. Ga pake ditemenin. Soalnya Yuwon betah kalau yang ngajar Pak Baekhyun. Melek matanya.

Gue keluar toilet terus tatap-tatapan sama Jaemin yang ada didepan toilet cowok, samping toilet cewek.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue datar yang rada bingung napa dia liatin gue segitunya.

"Jadi sering ketemu lo," dia senyum ke gue.

Sebenarnya gue bukan tipe orang yang murah senyum, tapi nggak ada angin apa-apa, gue senyumin Jaemin balik.

"Ini pertama kalinya habis lo nganter gue kali."

"Yuk balik bareng. Kelas lo samping kelas guekan?"

Gue ngangguk terus jalan disamping dia. Gue yang ngerasa diliatin noleh terus dongak keatas gegara Jaemin lebih tinggi dari gue.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue untuk kedua kalinya.

"kata Jeno lo cantik."

"Mata Jeno mines 2.5, ga tau ya?" tanya gue sambil senyum. Nyadar kalau gue mulai ngereceh sendiri dengan lawakan garing gue sendiri.

"Tapi gue gak mines. Lo cantik emang."

Gue menaikkan alis kiri gue. Ini anak tipe blak-blakan memang?

"Kelas lo kelewatan," ucap gue sambil nunjuk kelas dia yang udah lewat beberapa langkah.

Jaemin berhenti jalan dan menoleh kebalakang. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Bye. See you soon."

Gue cuma ngangguk doang. terus gue noleh kebelakang ngeliat Jaemin masuk kelasnya.

"Mencium bau bau tukang modus gue."


	3. pay debt

Cuma karena gue nganter Yebin 4 hari yang lalu. Cowok-cowok udah pada banyak yang mau gila. Mikir napa bisa gue ngantar Yebin. Gimana caranya. Mereka sampe mohon-mohon ke Haechan biar di kasih kesempatan nganter Yebin juga. Ya guekan jadi kesel juga nih kalau sampe aja si Haechan ngasih kesempatan juga. Tapi sih dari gelagatnya gak bakal.

"Chan, pulang nanti gue antar Yebin ya?" Jeno mulai lagi dah.

"Jan ngomong sama gue. Langsung aja ajak Yebinnya."

Jeno menghela napas. "Ditolak langsung ma dia. Sakitnya ya, ditolaknya ga pake mikir anjir."

Ya, Jeno sama Renjun udah pernah sekelas sama Yebin, sekarang Chenle sama Jisung yang sekelas. Cume gue aja yang gak pernah sekelas. Haechan mah pengecualian. Gak perlu sekelas dulu untuk Haechan biar bisa ngurusin Yebin lebih dari sekadar antar jemput doang.

"Btw Chan, Yebin kenapa cuma mau diantar sama lo?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Dia juga mau diantar sama lo kan waktu itu?"

Lah dianya nanya balik.

"Padahal waktu itu juga gue agak ragu gitu di abakalan pulang sama lo. Motor lo kan gede kek motor gue," lanjut Haechan.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya gue balikkin topik.

"Iya, cerita-cerita," paksa Jeno.

"Waktu kelas 8 Yebin kecelakaan. Parah." – Haechan

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk. Sudah gue duga dia pernah ngalamin kejadian yang nggak enak.

"Terus kok bisa dia mau naik motor lo?" – Jeno

"Gue pelan-pelan kalau bawa yebin sampe kalau ada polisi tidur aja bisa tiba-tiba berhenti nggak kuat naikin tanjakan."

Ni anak ngelawak atau apa ya? Nggak lucu amat dah.

"Lagian juga gue nggak kuat dia sakit parah kek gitu. Sakit kayak biasanya kek biasanya aja gue kadang nggak tega liatnya," lanjut Haechan.

"Jamannya lo suka sama Yebin ya," tebak Renjun.

"Iya. Anget-angetnya perasaan gue ke Yebin tuh."

"Sekarang?" tanya gue.

"Sekarang? Sayanglah. Masa gak sayang."

Gue senyum kecut. Entar kalau gue bener-bener kepincut sama Yebin, gue gak yakin bisa ngalahin Haechan. Haechan tau banyak hal tentang cewek itu.

"Haechan, pinjem uang."

Lah yang diomongin bener-bener nongol dah. Panjang umur.

"Lah? Bocah kaya napa pinjem duit ke bocah misquen cem gue?"

"Ketinggalan, males balik," sahut dia balik sambil ngulurin tangannya. "Cepetan, haus gue."

"Sini gue traktir," ceplos gue yang bikin dia noleh kearah gue.

"Oh,hai Na Jaemin," sapanya dengan sudut bibir sedikit tersenyum. "Gapapa biar Haechan aja. Gue gak bakal segan kalau bajak dia."

Gue berdiri dari tempat duduk gue. "Gak usah segan ke gue. Saku gue mayan kok. Kuy pilih minumnya," ajak gue ke mesin minuman.

"Udah sono. Rejeki lo sama Jaemin bukan sama gue," usir Haechan.

Yebin ngikutin gue dari belakang terus gue berhenti didepan mesin minuman dia juga berhenti. "Mau apa?"

Yebin mandang gue lumayan lama. "Susu strawberry," sahutnya sambil nunjuk di market kecil di pojok kantin. "Adanya disana."

"Hahahaha, selera lo lucu banget ya, susu,"

"Yaudah kalau gak mau beliin," sahutnya sambil balik badan.

"Gue beliin gue beliin," ucap gue mencegah cewek itu pergi sambil jalan ke market terus nyari susu strawberry, dianya cuma ngikutin gue dari belakang.

"Na Jaemin." Gue noleh kebelakang sambil megang satu susu kotak. "Sama roti boleh? Nanti uangnya gue gantiin deh."

Gue ketawa kecil. "Mana rotinya ?" tanya gue masih sambil nyengir. Dia ngambil roti isi blueberry terus ngasih ke gue buat gue bayar. Seleranya ya emang selera bocah.

"Nih." Gue ngasih kreseknya ke Yebin.

"Pulangan gue kekelas lo. Ganti duitnya. Jadi jan pulang duluan."

"Iya." Gue iyain bukan berarti gue pengen duit gue diganti. Gue iyain biar gue bisa ketemu dia pas pulangan.

OoO

Pas pulang gue gak langsung beres-beres buku tapi nunggu Yebin dulu.

Yebin masuk kekelas gue yang langsung ribut cowoknya. Sebenernya sih udah sering ni anak main kekelas gue buat nyamperin Yeorin atau Haechan. Tapi hari ini mereka jejeritan gegara yang disamperin gue.

"Gue bener-bener gak ngeliat tameng diantara Jaemin dan Yebin," gumam Jeno yang kena pites Yeorin. "Sakit bego."

"Lo pikir cowok yang suka mainin cewek kek Jaemin bakal di taksir sama Yebin. .No."

Gue cuma bisa ngelus dada sambil nahan buat nggak narik rambut Yeorin. Gue emang deket sama banyak cewek tapi bukan berarti gue sering permainin cewek ya. Mereka aja yang kegeeran ngira gue mainin mereka.

"Nih." Yebin ngasih uangnya ke gue. Gue natep uang dia terus senyumin dia bentar.

"Gue antar pulang aja. Gimana?" tanya gue.

Yebin nurunin tangannya. "Haechan-"

"Kalau emang mau balik sama Jaemin gak papa. Toh gue hari ini ada latihan basket." Gue berseru ria dan berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya ke Haechan.

"Gue aja yang ngantar yebin!"

Jeno zheyeng minta di sleding ni anak ya.

"Lo kan latihan basket juga pea," sahut Haechan.

"Iya tuh bener," sela gue. "Jadi gimana?"

"Tapi habis lo latihan basket, jemput dirumah ya, temenin gue ke mini market?" – Yebin.

"Iya," sahut Haechan singkat. "Sama Jaemin ya pulangnya. Helmnya di loker. Pake jaket. Sampe sakit gue musuhin lo." Haechan ngelus kepala Yebin singkat. "Hati-hati Bee. Lo juga jangan ngebut bawa motornya."

"Siap."

OoO

Bukannya ngantar dia ke rumahnya, gue malah ngantar dia ke mini market dekat rumahnya.

"Sekalian aja," ucap gue sambil buka helm. "Gue temanin sampe selesai." Gue noleh kebelakang ngeliat muka Yebin yang bengong.

Dia turun dari motor setelah gue ngeliatin dia beberapa saat. "Lo baik ya. Pantes banyak cewek yang suka sama lo," ucapnya sambil ngasih helmnya ke gue terus gue taroh di kaca spion.

"Iya gue baik," sahut gue agak agak gimana gue. Baiknya gue itu diartikan salah gituloh sama dia.

Dia langsung ngacir masuk ke mini market tanpa bawa troli. Ni anak gak pernah ke mini market apa ya? Gue ngambil troli dan masuk. Baru mau amsuk gue ngeliat Yebin yang jalan keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Troli. Lo yang bawain?"

Gue ngangguk terus ngikutin dia dari belakang. Yang dia beli itu ya. Nasi instan, mie instan, chiki-chikian, roti tawar, selai. Super gak sehat parah.

"Mama lo gak bekalin apa kek gitu dirumah? Belinya instant semua."

Yebin bayar semuanya dikasir. "Ada kok."

"Terus?"

"Habis," sahutnya enteng. "Awalnya mereka ngira Cuma dua minggu eh ternyata mama gue kena tipes jadi dirawat disana dulu. Jadi gue harus ngisi ulang kulkas. Ah, Buat seminggu aja gak cukup bekal dari mama."

"Gak baik juga kali makan-makanan instant mulu." Gue ngambil belanjaan Yebin terus naroh di jok motor. Gak banyak-banyak amat jadi muatlah.

"Makan malem dirumah Haechan kok. Kalau mau pagi juga bisa Cuma gue jarang bangun pagi. Gak enak juga makan disana mulu. Gue makannya banyak."

Gila. Sedekat itu mereka berdua.

"Lo makan banyak masih aja kurus," gue nunjuk lengan Yebin yang mungil pake at ague.

"Kalau itu gak tau deh." Dia naik keatas motor gue terus ngebisikkin gue, "Jangan ngebut."

"Gue udah auto gak ngebut kalau sama lo."

kalau mau baca lebih lanjut bisa liat di wattpad anqueen45 yah


End file.
